


Endless Growing

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babies never end to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Growing

Sam had expected to have given birth by now, but he had yet to show any sign for it. He had accepted he was pregnant and also that he was carrying twins. Everything was weird so he had no clue how it would go.

The pregnancy had made him hungry all the time and the only way to lessen it had been to eat more and it had been a more Dean's diet. This had made him gain a lot, more than an average pregnancy, so he really looked and felt huge.

When the time went over nine months, Sam fixed so he could get an ultrasound. Nothing looked wrong, other than there was another baby. 

He grew and when he passed a year and he still hadn't given birth to any he really became worried. At a new check he showed to be carrying four. With the new one his belly expanded. 

Sam had become so big that when he sat his belly took up his whole knee and he often couldn't find any comfortable way to sit. As he became the size he was he tried to stay away from everything.

Whatever had made him this way he hoped it just would go away or that Dean would find what caused it and break the curse.

Another month went and when Sam felt over his belly he thought he could feel five. For everyone that been added he became larger and it got harder to move. Sam begged Dean to hurry up or for Castiel to fix him back to normal.

~*~*~ 

18 Months later Sam finally got part of his prayer answered. The first two were born. He had assumed the others would be too, but he learned quickly that they didn't and he also continued to get new ones inside him. It continued with Sam giving birth to one and that was always replaced with a new.

Until this day, it is that way and no one seem to be able to break the loop.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
